cesarstwoshitpostufandomcom_pl-20200213-history
History of entire cesarstwo,i guess
no to wsm to na jebawe trafilem chyba przypadkiem pamietam ze bylem na cringawce i ankietawce w 2017 w wakacje i zalozylem swoja pierwsza sekcje od karcianek w sumie nawet dlugo zyla i pod koniec wakacji narodzilem sie jako shitposter na nieslawnej sekcji,we wrzesniu poznalem bazylego i zimmermana ktorzy aktualnie postuja,pamietam takze klare i julke no ale zaraz mnie zbanowali,otoz pod koniec wrzesnia za shitposting na grupie shitpostowej i wsm bylo mi nieironiznie smutno pozniej odbanowali na chwule na wszystkich swietych xD no a pozniej na stale na chwile i poznalem jeszcze pare osob chyba jule no nie wazne i na 1 stycznia admini sekcji (panowal tam niby adminofaszyzm,no ale to chyba byla grupka ktora powstala po pijanemu wiec xD) mnie zbanowali po raz kolejny,otoz byl taki m e m (tam powstalo wiele memow like 7 czy dupnij sobie lolka) ze zglaszalismy posty admina do admina no i ja tez tak zrobilem i gontar spadl na tydzien wiec jak jezusa mnie ukrzyzowano obok dwuch innych zbrodniarzy no i ja uznalem ze wyjebane ide na podsekcje ktora byla mala i sie szybko zaklimatyzowalem,poznalem tez duzo osob ktore aktualnie sa znane marcina millera,kinge prus dodalem a ja akurat znalem inrl wczesniej,no i tam bylo 3 modow/adminow otoz marcel head i elekcyjnie wybrani ada i marcin,pozniej ja wygralem wybory na moda ale jeszcze przed tym powstala piekna konfa podsekcjowa na ktorej gadalismy na kamerkach przez jakies 2 miesiace z kinga ola ada marcin,w ogole to grace poznalem na akapie z rymarowicz na konfie nazwanej burdel i on tez nawet nie wiem kiedy doszedl tutaj adam jak to czytasz to napisz no i pozniej dodalismy ludzi z sekcji do wstawiana cytatow screenow? nawet dokladnie nie pamietam ale w lutym powstaly np rozwijawka (pozniejsze cesarstwo) lub wypierdalawka no i zuza armata dodala mnie na konfe od tej cytatawi a oni sie znali chyba z bezbekawki jesscze no i tam byla zuza ciuk chyba wolek no nie pamietam dokladnie i zuza mi napisala zebym zbanowal jej brata na wypierdalawce xD i tak sie poznalismy i w maju marcel head zaczal odpierdalac wixy to zrobilismy ultra rewolucje na konfie i grupie no i sb wkurwilem wiec zalozylem wielkie krolestwo shitpostu ktore spaldlo po 3h pozniej zmienilem rozwijawe na cs i bylo wsm ciekawie duzo osob ktore znacie teraz postowaly na poczatku szczesny np no i w wakacje byl zloty wiek cesarstwa,rodzinna atmosfera,byl muj pierwszy meet na kolonii z kinga prus marcin miller kinga woelk i we wrzesniu wsm zaczolem pisac z ludmzi na messie bardziej no to lecialo sobie cesarstwo roslo 1 grudnia bylem na meecie w tarbowie 8 grudnia chyba byl pierwszy meet w krakowie no i po jakis 3 dniach wybuchla rewolucja na cs otoz jak sobie spalem to bednarek i jego ekipa rozjebali cs za chyba o to ze sie sprulem do gracy jak chcial zbanowac tomickiego? XD albo niee tego jak on mial kurwa adriana jakiegos tam na b nazwisko chyba no i byl rozpierdol miesiac bez zasiegow pozniej to sie ogarnelo no i wszystko supi wyzywalismy tomockoego jeszcze tam koedys i w ohole w calej historii cs bylo duzo dram ale one sa nudne no i cs znowu supi bylo ale sobie spadlo yeraz pozniej hegemonia spadla po miesiacu i hostoria dalej trwa teraz dziekuje pozdrawiam jak cos ominolem to dopiszcie